


Prince's Present

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dd/lb, Established Relationship, M/M, also i'm shit at titles leave me alone, also this is THE quickest written thing i've ever done, but i thot it'd be cute, ryan is a soft daddy i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: Ryan gets his baby boy a present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sub!michael is love... sub!michael is life...

"Michael!" Ryan calls as he shuts the front door behind him, the younger man's name drawn out on his lips. After a long day at work, even staying late to finish some editing, he returns to his home sweet home.

Michael comes running down the stairs with just shorts on and his curls bouncing with every step. He runs right into Ryan's arms, a grin plastered on both their faces.

"I missed you, daddy!" Michael squeals when he pulls away, holding onto the arm of Ryan's coat.

"I know baby boy, I missed you, too." Ryan ruffels the messy curls on Michael's head and the lad almost purrs. "Daddy got you a present while he was gone, though!" He adds, showing off the small blue bag in his opposite hand.

"Can I have it now, daddy? Please!" Michael bounces on his toes in excitement and gently pulls on Ryan's coat arm.

"Of course, prince. Let's go into the living room so you can open it, okay?" Ryan answers, but halfway through the statement Michael has already taken off.

Ryan enters the living room to see Michael sitting on the couch with his legs crossed in front of him, back straight and smiling innocently. Michael's excited bouncing gets stronger as Ryan gets closer and his heart melts at the sight.

Ryan sits beside Michael and sits the bag in the boy's lap, but Michael doesn't touch it, knowing he has to wait for daddy's say-so.

"Okay, prince, you can open it." And Michael rips the tissue paper out of the bag and his eyes go wide, almost as wide as his smile.

He pulls out a pair of white panties with baby blue stripes on them and he turns them around, over, and inside out. The lad had been wanting a pair like this for as long as he could remember.

Michael drops the panties and throws his arms around his daddy, squeaking about how much he likes them. Ryan pats his back and smiles down at his baby boy.

"But there's something else in there, doll." Ryan adds and Michael looks back in the bag, where he sees a matching pair of socks. There were three things Michael loved in this world: Ryan, panties, and matching clothes. And here he was with all three. 

"Daddy, can I put them on now pretty please!" Michael jumps up, clinging the matching garments to his chest. His smile is bright and pure, and he doesn't like crying in front of daddy, but a tear was sliding down his cheek.

Ryan stands and wipes the tear from the younger's face, placing a kiss to take the tear's place. "Of course, baby."

"Wait here, daddy!" Michael calls as he races up the stairs. He takes no time slipping on the panties and socks and rushing down the stairs again.

"I love them so much, daddy!" Michael prances around the living room and Ryan giggles.

"You look so beautiful in them, prince." Ryan praises. He puts his hand out and Michael takes it, letting himself be pulled into Ryan's lap. Ryan wraps his arms around Michael and the younger sinks into the touch, turning his head to nuzzle it into Ryan's neck.

"Thank you, daddy. I love them." He whispers, pressing a kiss to Ryan's cheek. "And I love you."

"I love you, too, baby boy. I'm glad you like them." Ryan strokes his prince's arm soothingly. "I think it's time for bed, though, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Michael mumbles as he turns to cuddle up in Ryan's lap. "Can sleep now." Ryan chuckles and takes the small throw blanket off the back of the couch and lays it over them.

"Okay, baby. Goodnight."

"Night night, daddy."


End file.
